PROMETIDOS 2
by L. Rowling
Summary: DICEN QUE LAS SEGUNDAS PARTES NO SON BUENAS, ESTA ES PARA QUE SEPAIS ACERCA MAS DE LA VIDA AMOROSA DE DRACO Y HERMIONE DESPUES DE ABANDONAR HOGWARTS.


DICEN QUE LAS SEGUNDAS PARTES NO SON BUENAS, ESTA ES PARA QUE SEPAIS ACERCA MAS DE LA VIDA AMOROSA DE DRACO Y HERMIONE DESPUES DE ABANDONAR HOGWARTS.  
  
PROMETIDOS 2  
  
Capitulo 1

-Buenos días, señora Malfoy.  
Hermione despertó suavemente con el aliento de su rubio marido en su oído. Abrió los ojos: estaba cómodamente tumbada en una enorme cama de matrimonio con muchos cojines y sabanas de seda. Le sonrió levemente, la felicidad la embargaba al recordar que efectivamente ya estaba casada con Draco. Recordó la maravillosa boda del día anterior:  
"Después de tres años de preparativos, Hermione y Draco habían contraído matrimonio a los veinte años de edad. El día de la boda había amanecido soleado. Nerviosa se había arreglado con la ayuda de su madre y de su futura suegra Narcisa Malfoy. Cuando la vieron vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia no pudieron evitar emocionarse y lloraron de alegría.  
Todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro al borde del infarto preparando el banquete, los invitados, etc.  
Draco por su parte estaba muy emocionado. Mientras esperaba en el altar, veía como los invitados iban llegando a la iglesia y se sentaban en sus bancos correspondientes. Toda la familia Malfoy y Granger estaba allí, además de amigos. Le parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, no veía la hora de casarse con su adoraba chica.  
-¿Nervioso, Draco?  
Draco miró a Harry Potter, el que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, después de haberse odiado los dos mutuamente. Gracias a que los dos trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia como Aurores, se habían conocido mejor y dejaron sus diferencias de lado para convertirse en unos brujos excelentes apoyándose el uno en el otro. Eso hacía inmensamente feliz a Hermione.  
Le estrechó la mano y apareció detrás de el Ron Weasley sonriendo. Harry era el padrino de Draco y Ron el de Hermione.  
-Se va acercando la hora, creo que voy a buscar a la novia.-dijo Ron.  
Se marchó mientras Harry y Draco hablaban y Draco no dejaba de tocarse la corbata nervioso.  
Hermione estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Cuando vio que entraba Ron, las piernas empezaron a temblarla, sabía que la hora había llegado. Respiró hondo y salió del cuarto contiguo a la capilla de boda del brazo de su amigo. Cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas, antes de que se abrieran, Ron cogió a Hermione de las manos cariñosamente mientras la decía:  
-Estas preciosa Herm. Me alegro de que seas tan feliz.  
-Gracias Ronald, no se que hubiera hecho son vosotros.- y después de abrazarse y besarle en la mejilla le sonrió abiertamente mostrándole sus preciosos dientes blancos.  
Se abrieron las puertas y comenzó a sonar la música, una preciosa marcha nupcial. Comenzaron a caminar y vislumbró al final a su guapo marido, allí esperándola ansioso. Temblando aun, Ron le entregó a su futura esposa a Draco, el cual la cogió de la mano, sintiéndose los dos mucho menos nerviosos, apoyándose el uno al otro.  
Todos se sentaron y el cura comenzó a dar la misa mientras Hermione y Draco se decían palabras amorosas en susurros y se echaban miradas de deseo, mientras sonreían.  
Cuando llegó el momento, ambos padrinos y testigos de boda entregaron los anillos a los novios. Era el momento, tenían que decirse unas palabras mientras lo colocaban en el dedo.  
-Hermione, jamás pude imaginar ser tan feliz. Sí quiero.  
-Draco, eres la razón de mi felicidad, por ti vivo cada día. Sí quiero.  
Hubo unos instantes de silencio mientras los novios, ya convertidos en marido y mujer se miraban afectuosamente. Todos esperaban ese beso que cerraría el trato. Por fin Draco agachó su cabeza y sujetando a Hermione de la barbilla suavemente, dio a Hermione el beso más tierno y lleno de amor que podía brindarla. Después de eso, todos aplaudieron enérgicamente mientras cogidos de la mano salían de la Iglesia. Una lluvia de arroz les esperaba fuera.  
Un banquete se celebraría en los enormes y hermosos jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Al aire libre comerían crema fría, para vencer el calor , después se podía elegir entre carne o pescado con una ensalada. Por ultimo de postre la tarta nupcial.  
Al final de la comida, el fotógrafo hizo las fotos a los novios, después de habérselas estado haciendo a los invitados. Hermione y Draco no podían dejar de sonreír felices.  
Llegó la fiesta donde los novios abrieron el baile con el típico vals. Después de un rato, como manda la tradición, los invitados "le roban" al novio su chica y bailan con ella. Las invitadas hacen lo mismo. Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en bailar con su amiga. Ginny lo hizo con Draco.  
Cansada por el largo día que había tenido, se despidió de todos sin dejar de sonreír sinceramente. Ella y Draco fueron a su casa, construida no muy lejos de la Mansión Malfoy, pero muy parecida donde en la verja se podía leer "Mansión H&D". La cogió en brazos y pasó el umbral de la puerta hasta llevarla a la habitación. Allí la depositó en el suelo.  
-¿Estas cansada?-la preguntó.  
-No, Draco, aun queda lo mejor.-le sonrió maliciosamente.  
-Si, nuestra noche de bodas.  
Acto seguid comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. No podía dejar de sentir el roce de su suave piel contra la suya. Después de demostrarse todo su amor y pasión, se durmieron abrazados. Hermione pensaba antes de quedarse dormida que no podía ser más feliz: tenía a su amado marido, una casa y todo iba bien. Además había tenido una boda y una noche de bodas con la que toda chica soñaba." Hermione se incorporó en la cama.  
-Buenos días, Draco.-le respondió.  
Se acercó a él para darle un suave beso en los labios.  
-¿Preparada para pasar un día de ensueño?  
-Cariño, tengo que trabajar en el Hospital.  
-No, recuerda que te han dado unos días por lo del viaje de novios.  
-Es verdad.-le sonrió.-¿Dónde me llevaras?  
-Es una sorpresa.-dijo poniendo cara de niño pequeño travieso.-Vístete, te espero abajo.  
La besó en la sien y se marchó tarareando. Hermione se estiró para desperezarse y se quitó su camisón rosa de seda para darse una gratificante ducha. Después se vistió y bajó. Cuando lo hizo encontró un suculento desayuno. Draco la dijo que estaba hermosa mientras desayunaban.  
  
PROMETIDOS 2  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
Después Draco sacó una venda blanca con la que tapó los ojos a Hermione. Algo nerviosa, se sujetó a él, quien la llevo cerca de la chimenea. La tapó los oídos para que no escuchase "A Venecia", el lugar donde iban. Con los polvos flu ya estaban en esa preciosa ciudad.  
-Señor Malfoy, está todo listo.-dijo una persona.  
-Gracias Billy.  
Draco se volvió hacia Hermione, la cual le agarraba con fuerza de la manga. La quitó la venda y Hermione abrió la boca de asombro. Frente a ella había una góndola. Draco hizo una inclinación y la ayudó a sentarse en ella. El gondolero comenzó a remar, llevándolos por los canales de Venecia.  
-¡Oh!, Draco, esto es tan...bonito. No se que decir.  
-No hace falta que digas nada.  
Hermione le miraba muy enamorada y entonces Draco la regaló una rosa roja. Ella creía que iba a morirse de amor.  
-Mira un puente.-dijo él.- Sabes que hay que hacer, ¿no?  
Ella asintió y se besaron. Era una tradición muy romántica.  
Después cenaron con velas y champán. Bailaron a la luz de la luna y miraron el cielo repleto de estrellas. Después volvieron a casa muy acaramelados. Cuando llegaron vieron que tenían miles de notas de familiares pidiéndoles que fueran a visitarles. Se sonrieron.  
-Soy muy feliz a tu lado.-dijo Draco.  
-Draco, no se como lo has hecho, pero tienes mi alma confiscada en lo mas profundo de tu ser.  
-Eso me alegra, te amo.  
Tiernamente se acercó a ella y le metió un mechón de pelo ondulado detrás de la oreja. Se miraban con pasión. Decidieron que al día siguiente visitarían a los Malfoy, que estaban más cerca. Contestaron diciéndoles que irían a comer. Además tenían que aprovechar sus días de vacaciones, porque pronto estarían muy ocupados trabajando.Cuando Narcisa y Lucius les vieron aparecer corrieron a abrazarles y besarles. Estaban tan contentos. Mientras comían Narcisa preguntó lo que había deseado preguntar desde que se casaron:  
-¿Y todavía no estas embarazada?  
Hermione se atragantó lo que estaba comiendo mientras que Draco escupió el sorbo de vino que estaba tomando en ese instante. Narcisa y Lucius rieron. Draco y Hermione se miraban azorados.  
-Madre, acabamos de casarnos. ¿No crees que es un poco pronto?  
-Por supuesto que no, Draco. Necesitas un heredero.  
-Narcisa, lo tendrán. –ayudó Lucius.  
-Pero, Hermione, ¿no deseas tener un bebe?  
-Pues...-estaba nerviosa.-nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora mismo.  
-¿Y?.-dijo Narcisa impaciente.  
-Y...bueno, claro que quiero, pero eso debe ser una cosa de los dos.  
-Si, madre. No te preocupes por nada. Tendrás un nieto...más adelante.  
La comida siguió con intentos de Narcisa porque tuvieran un bebe. Les decía lo maravillosos que era y que ella estaría encantada de ayudarles en lo que fuera.  
Más tarde se fueron. Cuando estaba acostándose a dormir, Draco habló:  
-¿De veras llevabas tiempo pensando en tener un bebe?  
-Si, es normal. Todas las chicas desean estar en esa situación algún día. Pero no te preocupes, esperaba a que estuviéramos de acuerdo.  
-Bueno...es que me pilla de sorpresa.  
-Tranquilo, no te estoy obligando a nada, pero quiero que sepas que me gustaría muchísimo.  
Draco quedó callado a medio vestir unos instantes. Hermione sabía que era algo nuevo para él y lo besó en la mejilla. Draco al ver a Hermione en camisón en la cama, sintió que deseaba besarla como nunca. Se acercó a ella y mientras la besaba ella le acariciaba el pecho. Entre los pensamientos de deseo y pasión, una vocecilla le decía que si seguía podía ocurrir la concepción de un bebe. Draco se separó de golpe.  
-¿Qué ocurre?.-preguntó Hermione extrañada.  
-Na-nada.  
Hermione se volvió a acercar a él para besarle el cuello y Draco enloqueció. Se estaba volviendo loco, comenzaba a tener pensamientos algo extraños: Ella me ama, no creo que me esté provocando para dejarla embarazada...dijo que esperaría a que estuviéramos de acuerdo...¿y si lo ha hecho todo este tiempo? Porque una vez hecho, poco se puede hacer...¿qué pasa.  
Draco se apartó de ella. Estaba algo confundido. La miró: allí estaba tumbada mirándole con lagrimas en los ojos por haberla empujado. Estaba despeinada y se colocó de rodillas para intentar tocarle.  
-Draco...¿qué te pasa?.-dijo suplicante Hermione mientras estiraba la mano.  
-Yo...no.  
Draco salió de la habitación velozmente. Se escondió en la biblioteca. Se sirvió una copa de coñac y se sentó en su gran sillón. Miraba fijamente la chimenea apagada. Hermione lloraba en la habitación sin saber que le ocurría a su esposo. Se imaginaba que tenía miedo del tema de tener un bebe. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Harry.  
-¿Diga?  
-Harry, soy Hermione.  
-Hola, ¿qué pasa?  
-Bueno...-lloraba silenciosamente.  
-Hermione, dímelo.-dijo severamente.  
-Draco me ha rechazado esa noche. Tiene miedo de que me quede embarazada. Creo que piensa que lo hago aposta.  
-Este chico es tonto.  
-Me gustaría que hablaseis con él.  
-Claro, eso está hecho. Ahora mismo le llamo y quedó con él para tomar una copa. Tu no te preocupes por nada y vete a dormir.  
-Gracias Harry.  
-Adiós. Hermione suspiró mirando el teléfono. Draco necesitaba que sus amigos le diesen confianza. Más tranquila, se fue a la cama a leer, para esperarle. Aunque en seguida la venció el sueño.  
Draco recibió la llamada de Harry y acepto la invitación, necesitaba relajarse y así podría contarles la situación, para que pudiesen ayudarle.  
  
PROMETIDOS 2  
  
Capitulo 3.  
  
Como era normal se encontró con sus amigos en el pub "Las tres escobas" de Hogsmeade. Harry y Ron estaban hablando animadamente cuando Draco se sentó algo sombrío a su lado.  
-¿Qué tal tus días de recién casado?-quiso saber Harry.  
-Bien.  
-¿Te pasa algo?.-preguntó Ron.  
-No.  
-Suéltalo Draco, te conocemos.-dijo Harry.  
-Bueno...ha pasado algo. Fuimos a casa de mis padres Hermione y yo y sacaron el tema de tener un bebe. No me lo esperaba y me enteré de que Hermione si había pensado en ello. Cuando llegamos a casa.  
-Vaya, ya se, crees que ella te provoca para quedarse embarazada.-dijo Ron.  
Draco le miró sorprendido.  
-Hermione no es así, Draco.-dijo Harry.- Ella te ama, no te haría nunca una jugarreta así. Ella sabe perfectamente que tienes que estar preparado.  
-Yo también la amo.  
-Un pregunta, Draco: ¿qué te da miedo de tener un bebe?-preguntó Ron.  
Draco miró a la mesa de madera y después a su copa. ¿De que tenía miedo? ¿De ser padre? Pero si eso no podía ser tan malo. Hermione si que llevaría mas peso durante el embarazo...después de reflexionar se levantó de la silla y les dijo a sus amigos:  
-Gracias chicos, me he estado comportando como un idiota. Y encima he hecho daño a la persona que más amo.  
Acto seguido se fue a casa. Cuando llegó, Hermione estaba durmiendo. Al verla volvió a sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Seguía sintiendo por ella lo mismo que la primera vez. Hermione estaba tumbada boca arriba, con la cabeza ligeramente torcida hacía la mano derecha que estaba doblada hacía arriba. El pelo estaba extendido por todo el almohadón y la sábana la tapaba hasta la cintura, dejando ver un poco del camisón, que según Draco era sexy. Estaba tan bella que no quiso despertarla para pedirla perdón por su comportamiento. La dio un beso en la frente y muy relajadamente Hermione suspiró y se movió. Cuando vio a Draco sentado al borde de la cama sonriéndola, se tiró a sus brazos.  
-Draco...estas aquí.  
-Hermione, perdóname por mi comportamiento de antes.  
-No pasa nada, olvídalo, lo que importa es que estás aquí.  
-No se como puedes soportarme.  
-Draco, te amo más que a mi vida.  
Comenzó a besarle toda la cara. Draco se acomodó en la cama y ella se sentó encima de su tripa. Se agachó lentamente, mirándole ardientemente hasta besarle apasionadamente. Draco la miraba mientras la desvestía, como si mirara a través de ella. La susurró al oído "ya no tengo miedo" y ella más feliz le abrazó fuertemente para sentir su piel.Pasados los días de vacaciones, Draco tuvo que volver al Ministerio de Magia con Harry a trabajar de Auror. Ron también volvió y Hermione regresó al Hospital de San Mungo. Durante días todo iba fenomenal. Después de trabajar, cenaban juntos y se iban a dormir después de amarse.  
Un día, Hermione se levantó ha hacer el desayuno. Mientras lo hacía canturreaba, pero de repente olió la comida y comenzó a sentirse algo indispuesta. Sin hacer caso, se dispuso a comer, pero unas nauseas muy fuerte comenzaron. Draco asustado llamó al doctor que después de una revisión larga, estaba muy feliz de comunicarles que iban a ser padres. Draco abrazó al doctor que algo asustado se fue después de cobrar la visita y de darles la enhorabuena y de decirla a Hermione que vendría a verla para explicarla cosas del embarazo si no sabía de nadie que lo hiciese. Ella sonrió y le dijo que la madre de su marido estaría encantada de hacerlo. Después de eso, cada uno se fue a trabajar, después de prometerse que al volver lo celebrarían.  
Draco en el Ministerio estaba muy contento y enseguida todo el mundo se enteró de la buena noticia. Hermione sentía con frecuencia alguna nausea, pero no se la borraba la sonrisa de la cara y trabajó igual de duro que otro día.  
La noticia de que los Malfoy esperaban un bebe se extendió muy rápidamente. En seguida les llovieron felicitaciones con regalos para el bebe de sus amigos y de personas que ni siquiera conocían.  
Harry y Ron estaban mucho tiempo en la mansión con ellos. Querían cuidar de su adorada amiga. Un día de esos fue cuando Hermione se enteró de que Harry estaba saliendo con Ginny desde hace mucho tiempo y que Ron llevaba poco con Luna. Eso la hizo inmensamente feliz y decidieron festejar todas esas buenas noticias.Habían pasado ya tres meses y Hermione lucía una pequeña tripa de embarazada de la que estaba muy orgullosa y que no escondía para nada. Draco no la dejaba ir ya a trabajar, a pesar de que podía. Hermione no se quejó ya que sabía que Draco lo hacía por ella, porque la quería.  
Narcisa iba todas las tardes ha tomar el té con Hermione. Así a aprovechaba para contarla todo lo referido al embarazado y del cuidado de los bebes. También cada día la traía un regalo, sobre todo ropa de premamá que empezaba a necesitar.  
Draco estaba un día en el Ministerio, cuando de repente, una carta anónima le llegó por medio de una lechuza:  
No podréis conmigo. Soy invencible. Me has decepcionado, lo pagarás. Cuida de tu familia, ya sabes a quien me refiero Draco se quedó petrificado. Una punzada de pánico le invadió. ¿Se refería a Hermione? ¿Quién había enviado aquella nota amenazante? Harry entraba en ese momento en el despacho y le vio con la nota en la mano y mirando al vació con cara de horror.  
-¿Qué pasa?.-dijo alarmado.  
-Mira.-le extendió la nota.  
Harry leyó despacio con el cejo fruncido y los ojos llenos de miedo.  
-¿Quién puede ser?  
-No tengo ni idea.  
-¿No sabes de nadie que quiera?  
-¡Un momento!, ¿no será?  
-Cuéntamelo.  
-Hace un tiempo, cuando ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien, la hija de un mago tenebroso sirviente de Voldemort quiso ser prometido conmigo. Por supuesto mi padre le dijo que ya estaba prometido con otra persona. Aunque yo esto no lo supe tiempo después, juró que se vengaría si no me conseguía. Como dejó de mandarnos amenazas me olvidé de ella, pero no se si será ella. Imagino que puede ser porque la nota es igual a las que me mandaba y...se habrá enterado que estoy con Hermione casado...  
  
PROMETIDOS 2  
  
Capitulo 4.  
  
-Draco, eso es.  
-Seguramente estaba tranquila sabiendo que Hermione y yo nos odiábamos y por eso pasaba de nosotros. Pero ahora sabe que estamos esperando además un bebe.  
-Draco.  
-¡Hermione!...tengo que protegerla.  
-Si, eres auror, será fácil. -Eso espero. Cuéntaselo a Ron, ten informado al Ministerio de esta amenaza hacia mi familia y espero poder tener tu ayuda cuando la precise.  
-Claro, Draco, ten cuidado.  
-Adiós. Con mucho miedo por perder al ser mas amado por el, se marchó del trabajo dejando todo a cargo de sus amigos. Cuando llegó, encontró a Hermione tomando el té sola en el jardín. Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba y los pajaritos cantaban Cuando le vio, le sonrió.  
-Cariño, ¿qué haces tan pronto en casa?  
-Quería estar contigo.-no se lo diría.-Después de todo te debes aburrir a causa de tu baja por el embarazo.  
-Si, un poco, los criados no me dejan hacer nada.  
-Es que no debes.  
-Draco.-dijo Hermione en tono suplicante.  
-No hay mas que hablar.  
-Menos mal que tu madre viene a verme.  
-Pues a partir de ahora me quedó contigo. No te aburrirás más.  
-Tienes que trabajar.  
-No discutas.  
Hermione sonrió. Aunque parecía que ella quería que Draco cumpliese con su obligación, en el Ministerio, en el fondo deseaba que estuviese con ella todo el tiempo. La besó en la sien y se sentó con ella a tomar el té con pastas.  
El calor pasó y el otoño llegó. Las hojas caían y la Mansión Malfoy parecía que tenía una alfombra de hojas doradas. Draco se sentía un poco más seguro, ya que siete meses habían pasado desde que Hermione se quedó embarazada y cinco desde la nota amenazante. Esa persona no había vuelto a dar señales de vida.  
Aunque a ellos les iba bien, el Ministerio seguía teniendo mucho trabajo y suplicaban que volviese Draco. El les daba negativas. Decía que podía trabajar desde casa u que su familia era más importante que un mago que atemorizaba muggles haciendo bromas pesadas. Además, Harry era también muy bueno, que le llamasen a él.  
Un día estaban jugando dentro de casa al ajedrez. La chica ya tenía una gran tripa de embarazada que acariciaba todo el rato. A Draco le encantaba poner su oído en ella y acariciarla mientras hablaba suavemente. Así podía pasar las horas muertas. Una de esas veces Hermione se durmió y él siguió haciendo mimos a aquella personita que se estaba formando en el interior de su amada.  
Varios días después, por la mañana, Draco estaba sentado en la cama mirando a Hermione. Estaba muy preocupado, ese día tenía que volver a trabajar, no podía seguir así, le necesitaban verdaderamente. La tendría que dejar sola.  
Se marchó sin dejar de dar vueltas a su situación. Había dejado ordenes de que la vigilasen bien y de que si ocurría algo, le avisaran en seguida.  
Hemione se despertó más tarde e hizo lo que un día normal. De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Hermione andando lentamente a causa de su estado llegó hasta el.  
-¿Si?  
-Hermione, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?-dijo Draco alarmado.  
-Porque el teléfono está lejos, además, voy lo mas rápido que puedo.  
-Por favor, estate cerca del teléfono, te estaré llamando.  
-¿Por qué?.-empezaba a hartarse.  
-Hazme caso.  
-Esta bien.-suspiró.  
-Bueno, te llamaré mas tarde.  
-Adiós, cariño.  
Hermione cuando colgó se quedó pensativa mirando al teléfono. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Es que necesitaba saber si estaba bien a cada momento? Un embarazo no es tan peligroso, ¿o era que estaba en peligro por algo? Inmersa en sus pensamientos volvió a sonar el teléfono. Dio un brinco asustada. Después de respirar con la mano en el pecho y calmarse algo alargó la mano para cogerlo. Una voz sonó detrás de ella.  
-Hola, vendrás conmigo pequeña.  
Hermione se dio la vuelta con el teléfono en la mano, muda de la impresión. Draco, al otro lado del auricular, no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de Hermione. Ella miraba con temor la persona enfrente de ella, encapuchada y muy siniestra. A pesar de eso la había parecido escuchar una voz de mujer.  
De repente la persona encapuchada saltó hacia Hermione quien gritó. Un segundo después, el cuerpo de Hermione inconsciente caía al suelo. El auricular quedaba colgando y se oía como Draco seguía llamando a gritos a Hermione. La persona encapuchada se acercó y colgó el auricular. Cogió a Hermione y se fue. Draco oyó el sonido de que habían colgado y colgó el furioso. Pero su furia se volvió temor. Salió corriendo de su despacho con dirección a su casa. Iba chocándose con la gente que trabajaba en el Ministerio, pero le daba igual. Harry y Ron le vieron y salieron detrás de él.  
Al llegar a casa y ver que Hermione no estaba por ningún lado, Draco comenzó a volverse loco, gritaba y tiraba cosas para que se rompiesen. Harry y Ron consiguieron sujetarle, estaba fuera de sus casillas.  
-¡Draco!, ¿qué pasa?  
-¡¡¡Hermione!  
-¡Tranquilo, la buscaremos y la encontraremos!  
-¡¡¡Devolvédmela!  
-¡Basta!  
Draco cayó de rodillas sollozando. Harry y Ron se miraron alarmados. Draco les miró, entrando un poco en razón.  
-Se la llevaron, no debí dejarla sola...esperaron a que no estuviese...es lista...Hermione...por favor que esté bien.  
-Draco, cálmate, la encontraremos, somos aurores.-le intentó tranquilizar Harry.  
-Si, te ayudaremos en todo.-aclaró Ron.  
-Gracias chicos, mataré a quien quiera hacer daño a mi Hermione.  
Se levantó y salió de la habitación.  
  
PROMETIDOS 2  
  
Capitulo 5.  
  
Cuando Hermione despertó estaba muy dolorida. Aspirando fuertemente se incorporó y miró alrededor buscando a la persona encapuchada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en una cama, dentro de una habitación de paredes de piedra. Se destapó y sacó un pie de la cama para marcharse, alguien habló:  
-Yo que tu no me movería mucho.  
¿Una voz de mujer? Hermione se fijó bien y al lado de las grandes puertas que se encontraban en el fondo de la habitación, aquella persona encapuchada estaba apoyada en la pared.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo con valor.  
-Bueno, estas embarazada, no querrás sufrir un aborto.  
Hermione se llevó la mano inconscientemente a la tripa. Ahora respiraba entrecortadamente y el miedo la invadía poco a poco. Volvió a meterse en la cama, no quería perder a su bebe.  
-Muy bien, así me gusta, aunque es casi por tu bien.  
-¿Quién eres?.-dijo apretando los dientes.  
-Bueno, ¿de verdad te interesa?  
-Si.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque quiero saber como se llama la persona a la que voy a matar si no me deja libre.  
La persona comenzó a reírse sonoramente. Tenía los brazos cruzados y se movían al agitarse su pecho. Acto seguido, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Hermione, estaba al lado de la cama, mirándola desde la oscuridad de su capucha. Hermione tenía lagrimas en los ojos, tenía miedo, pero no se lo dejaría ver.  
-Tranquila, no me interesas tu, lo que me interesa es tu bebe.  
-¿Qué?  
-Si, aunque quizás mueras.  
-Muéstrate.  
-Es tu ultimo deseo, ¿no?. Esta bien.  
En un rápido movimiento, se quitó la capa con capucha. Una melena espesa y morena flotó en el aire. Ante ella había una mujer, muy guapa, con labios rojos y ojos negros. Sonreía maliciosamente.  
-Bueno, soy Dulma. Ya tienes lo que deseabas y pronto yo también lo tendré.  
-Maldita, no dejaré que le hagas nada a mi bebe, ¿entiendes?  
-Ssssh, no te sulfures, necesitas reposo y tranquilidad. No te preocupes por nada. Descansa, el bebe debe salir sano.  
-Cállate, prefiero morir antes que darte a mi bebe. Draco te derrotará.  
-¿Draco?.-reía a carcajada limpia.-A ver si es verdad que es tan valiente y viene a buscarte.  
Dulma desapareció dejando a Hermione sola y muy asustada. Solo esperaba salir de esa lo mas pronto posible.Draco estaba desesperado, no sabía como encontrar a Hermione. Harry y Ron le infundaban ánimos que no conseguían que pudiese conciliar el sueño por la noches. No comía ni bebía, solo buscaba a Hermione. Un día, Draco se desmayó de desfallecimiento. Le dejaron descansar mientras Harry y Ron se ponían al cargo de la misión. En esos momentos Draco tenía una pesadilla. Se retorcía y sudaba mucho. Se despertó de golpe gritando el nombre de Hermione. Allí vio, encima de su mesilla de noche una nota. La abrió todavía temblando a causa del sudor frió que le recorría la espalda.  
Tengo lo que mas aprecias. Ya sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? Pues ven a buscarme. Estamos en el castillo, después del bosque de hielo. ¿Podrás llegar hasta aquí? Te espero impaciente.  
Draco saltó de la cama y sin avisar, se armó con su varita y se dirigió a buscar los polvos flu, se metió en la chimenea y diciendo alto y claro "al bosque de hielo" desapareció entre las llamas verdes.  
Al instante Draco temblaba de frío y se tapaba los ojos con las manos para que la ventisca no le cegase. Comenzó a andar lentamente, el viento era muy fuerte y le hacía retroceder a veces. Pero no se rendiría.  
Las horas pasaron y Draco no sentía nada, estaba totalmente congelado. Tropezó con una piedra y calló de rodillas. Estaba totalmente desorientado, pero oyó las pisadas de una persona que se acercaba. Estaba encapuchada.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?.-dijo.  
-Socorro, ayúdame, me he perdido...-dijo Draco sin aliento.  
-Bueno, yo se salir de aquí. ¿Quieres que te diga como?  
-Si, por favor.  
-Sígueme.  
A duras penas, Draco se levantó y siguió la figura encapuchada. Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso y hacía lo posible por no perder el conocimiento. La figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta asustada por un ruido hecho por Draco: este se había desmayado cuando habían entrado en el castillo.  
Draco despertó en una habitación cálida. Estaba acostado en una cama. Alguien se acercó a su lado y le tocó la frente para mirarle la temperatura.  
-¿Hermione?  
Dulma se enfureció. Aun pensaba en ella.  
-No, soy Dulma.  
Draco se incorporó. Efectivamente aquella chica no era Hermione.  
-¿Quién?  
-Yo te salvé de morir congelado.  
-¡Tu tienes a Hermione!  
-Vaya, veo que si que sabias quien era.  
-Déjala, nunca te lo perdonaré.  
-¿Así tratas a la persona que te acaba de salvar la vida?  
-Lo has hecho aposta.  
-Cuando reacciones, vendré a verte, tu mujercita lleva bastante tiempo sola, habrá aprendido la lección de insultarme.  
De un portazo salió y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Draco, no pudo levantarse de la cama, estaba muy débil todavía.Hermione comenzaba a asustarse. No sabía cuantos días llevaba allí y comenzaba a encontrase mal. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero cada cierto tiempo notaba una punzada de dolor. Dulma entró y la vio retorcerse de dolor.  
-Bien, ya salías de cuentas. Por fin ha llegado el momento.  
Hermione se temió lo peor. Estaba de parto. Su bebe nacería allí y quien sabe lo que la haría...Necesitaba proteger a su bebe y pensaba todo el rato en Draco.  
  
PROMETIDOS 2  
  
Capitulo 6.  
  
A pesar del dolor, Hermione intentaba que Dulma y una bruja vieja llena de verrugas la pusieran las manos encima. Tenían paños en agua y la colocaron en posición de dar a luz.  
-Estate quieta niña boba.-dijo la vieja.  
Un dolor más fuerte aun que los anteriores hizo que Hermione se estuviese quieta y después de eso, decidió no moverse, era una posición cómoda para las contracciones. Dulma la ponía paños mojados en la frente. Hermione respiraba según la había enseñado Narcisa. El dolor cada vez era más insoportable.  
-Vieja, veo una cabeza...-dijo Dulma.  
-Bien, ya va a nacer.-sonrió maliciosamente a Hermione.-No te preocupes y haz lo que yo te diga. Así no te pasará nada malo.  
Hermione sabía que su bebe iba a nacer y que esa bruja vieja sabía como asistir a un parto, por lo que con lagrimas en los ojos, sudorosa y con la cara contraída de dolor, asintió.  
-Empuja.  
Hermione lo hizo. La dolía terriblemente, pero ella empujaba y empujaba, gritando a veces de dolor. Después de varias horas por fin notó que el dolor cesaba y se recostó en los almohadones respirando entrecortadamente y cerrando los ojos. El sonido de un bebe llorar la llegó a sus oídos.  
-Bien...ya está.  
-¿Qué ha sido, vieja?  
-Una niña muy sana.  
-Estupendo.  
La bruja vieja salió de la habitación con el bebé en brazos y Dulma se quedó mirando con odio a Hermione.  
-Te diré una cosa: no te mato porque necesito que amamantes a la niña durante un tiempo, pero después...-hizo una pausa.-No me mires con esa cara, te estarás preguntando por que hago esto, ¿verdad? Pues porque me robaste a mi amor y te odio con toda mi alma, me hiciste desgraciada...-respiró hondo para dejar de sentir furia y no matarla en ese mismo instante.-Te lo robaré yo ahora y te haré mas desgraciada aun.  
Se fue y Hermione estaba muy mal. Su hija había nacido y ella necesitaba curaciones. Su hija, se la habían arrebatado. La utilizarían y después...Hermione se desmayó pensando en Draco.Draco paseaba de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer y muy preocupado. Dulma apareció en ese instante, con una sonrisa de aire triunfante y dijo:  
-Petrificus totalus.  
Draco quedó petrificado. Dulma se acercó a el sensualmente. El la miraba con odio y apretaba los dientes.  
-Hola, Draco.  
-¿Dónde esta Hermione?  
-Ella...bueno, esta descansando, después de tantas horas de parto...-dijo como si no la importase.  
-¿Parto? ¿Ha nacido mi hijo?  
-Querrás decir hija.-dijo arreglándole el pelo cariñosamente.  
-¿Es niña?  
-Así es.  
-Mi hija.  
-Dejemos ese tema para mas tarde, ¿quieres?-dijo cogiendole de la cara.  
-¿Qué quieres?.-la miró fijamente.  
-Bueno...sabes que a ti.  
-No puedes.  
-¿Y eso por que?-fruncía el ceño de enfado.  
-Porque amo a Hermione y amo a mi hija.  
-A tu hija la podrás ver...quizás si te portas bien...Hermione en cambio...creo que nunca mas.  
-¡No!  
-Ssssh.-hizo el gesto de silencio, el dedo índice vertical en los labios.  
Dulma se acercó a el y le besó en los labios. Draco abría los ojos mucho e intentaba separarse, pero no podía, estaba petrificado. Poco a poco Draco cayó en un estado de inconsciencia.  
-Muy bien...-sonrió Dulma.-Ahora eres mío y estas bajo mi hechizo de amor...solo falta la chica esa.Hermione despertó de golpe, un llanto no cesaba. Miró a su lado y encontró a un bebe llorando. Era su hija, estaba limpia y vestida. Ella misma también había sido curada, bañada y vestida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió la niña y la dio de comer. Mientras la miraba, lloraba por una mezcla de miedo, alegría, soledad y tristeza...Era tan bonita y pequeña...El ruido de una puerta al abrirse la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Eran Dulma y Draco.  
-Os dejaré a solas.-dijo Dulma y se fue.  
Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco sin reaccionar. Por fin, gritando su nombre se levantó de la cama como pudo con el bebe en brazos. Cuando llegó a el se apoyó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.  
-Draco...¿qué pasa?...mira nuestra hija...he sufrido mucho, pero ya estas aquí conmigo.  
Draco miró hacia abajo y lentamente la separó de el. Hermione le miró confusa con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Qué pasa, Dra?  
-¿Qué haces? No puedes hacer eso, no tienes derecho.  
-¿Cómo que no?-Hermione temblaba.-Estamos casados y eres padre de mi hija.  
-No, estoy casado con Dulma.  
-¿Qué?, ¡No!...Draco, por favor, mírame...mira tu hija...se llama Melisande, como un día elegimos mientras mirábamos la puesta de sol en el mar...¿lo recuerdas?  
-¿Melisande?-dijo Draco confuso.  
-Si, mírala... ¿quieres cogerla?  
No le dio opción, se la puso en brazos, y Draco miraba al bebe con los ojos vacíos de expresion. Hermione tenía esperanzas de que Draco reaccionara, sabía que le pasaba algo raro, ese no era su Draco.  
-Hola...Melisande.  
-Eso es, tu hija Melisande.  
-Mi hija.  
-Y yo soy tu esposa y madre de Melisande, Hermione.  
-Mi esposa...Hermione.  
Draco repetía las frases intentando asimilarlas.  
  
PROMETIDOS 2  
  
Capitulo 7.  
  
Una explosión de la puerta hizo que Hermione y Draco con el bebe en brazos saliesen disparados por la onda expansiva. Milagrosamente Draco protegió al bebe. Hermione estaba al lado de la pared con un hilillo se sangre en la cabeza.  
Draco se sentía mejor, volvía a pensar claramente, la explosión le había despertado de ese hechizo. Vio a su esposa mal herida:  
-¡Hermione!  
-Draco, ¿qué?  
-Si, Dulma, ya no estoy bajo tu hechizo.  
-¡No!  
-Ahora verás...has herido a mi esposa...querías tomarme a la fuerza...robarme a mi hija...lo pagarás caro...-Dulma se echó hacía atrás asustada de la mirada de Draco de odio y enfado.-¡¡Desmaius!  
No la dio opción a Dulma, lo dijo tan rápidamente que no la dio tiempo a cubrirse. Su cuerpo cayó hacía delante inconsciente. Draco miró después al bebe que todavía sostenía en brazos y que estaba dormido. Después miró a su mujer, se acercó a ella.  
-Ya pasó todo.  
-¿Draco?¿Estas bien?  
-Si, estaba bajo un conjuro.  
-Menos mal.  
-Te juré que jamás volvería ha hacerte daño y que siempre te querría.  
-Lo se, no ha sido tu culpa, fue ella.  
-Hermione, nuestra hija hizo que me despertase de el hechizo.  
-Melisande.  
-Es precioso, que feliz soy.  
-Y yo, siempre lo he sido a tu lado, Draco.  
Hermione se apoyó en las piernas de Draco, estaba tan agotada... Draco abrazó a las dos personas que mas quería en el mundo.Varios meses después, todo estaba casi olvidado. Hermione cuidaba feliz de su adorada Melisande y Draco cuidaba de las dos. Dulma fue a Azkaban por todos sus delitos, pero juró vengarse, aunque Draco sabía que ya sería difícil. Sus ultimas palabras fueron: "Me vengaré. Si no soy yo, lo harán mis descendientes. Si es a ti, será a los tuyos...ten cuidado" Cuando Narcisa volvió a verlos, lloraba muy afectada, lo había pasado mal, pero por fin todo había acabado. Lucius estaba también muy contento. Además conocieron a su primera nieta. No podían dejar de sonreír y de hacerle cosas al bebe.  
Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Harry y Ron estaban mas pendientes de su amiga que nunca, además tenían una sobrina "postiza". Iban a ser sus padrinos en el bautizo y los dos estaban encantados.  
Los padres de Hermione se mudaron a vivir cerca de los padres de Draco, lo llevaban pensando tiempo y esto les hizo decidirse.Una niña de once años corría por el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. Era rubia de pelo liso y lo llevaba en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran de color del cielo. Llevaba una carta en la mano. Atravesó las grandes puertas de la casa gritando muy emocionada:  
-¡Papa!, ¡Papa!, ya ha llegado.  
Un Draco Malfoy de treinta años, muy apuesto salió a recibirla. Su mirada hacia la pequeña era de una ternura muy grande.  
-¡Que bien cariño!. Hermione, ven.  
Hermione, también con treinta años apareció por la puerta. Llevaba en brazos a un niño de seis años. Era castaño y de ojos marrones, igual que su madre. Hermione sonreía, pues sabía para que la llamaban.  
-Vaya, ya te llegó la carta de Hogwarts.  
Draco se sentó en el sofá del salón, con Melisande en brazos. Hermione se sentó al lado con Ryder, el hermano pequeño de Melisande. Juntos leyeron la carta. Draco y Hermione se miraban divertidos. La causa de que Melisande tuviera tantas ganas de ir a Hogwarts era porque ellos dos la habían contado multitud de historias vividas allí. Melisande tenía un espíritu inquieto, seguramente ella también las viviría.  
-Vamos a celebrarlo, ¿quieres Melisande?.-dijo Draco.  
-¡Si, papá!  
-Muy bien, una cena por todo lo alto.-Draco habló hacía un mayordomo de la puerta.- Paul, ¿te encargas de todo?  
-Si, mi señor.-hizo una reverencia y se fue.  
-Bueno, voy a avisar a los familiares de que Melisande recibió la carta.-dijo Hermione, besó a Draco y se fue dejando a los dos hijos con Draco, uno sentado en cada pierna.  
-Papa, ¿Ryder también irá a Hogwarts?-preguntó Melisande.  
-Claro.  
-Así podré cuidar de el.  
-Eso esta bien.  
Rayder sonrió a su hermana y después a su padre.  
-¿Los tíos Harry y Ron vendrán a la cena? Quiero ver a las tías Ginny y Luna.  
-Sí, si quieres que vengan.  
-Siii.  
-Vamos a avisarles.  
Melisande y Rayder fueron de la mano de Draco hasta la chimenea. Allí contactaron con ellos dos:  
-Felicidades nena.-dijo Harry muy orgulloso.  
-Si, preciosa, felicidades.-dijo Ron.  
Melisande no cabía en si de gozo. Sonreía a sus tíos. Sus tías aparecieron por detrás y la felicitaron también. La prometieron colmarla de regalos y estar en la fiesta para celebrar.Draco y Hermione acostaron a Melisande y a Rayder como todas las noches, después de contarles alguna historia sobre Hogwarts. Les encantaban. Después se fueron a su habitación. Salieron al bacón un momento ha hablar mientras miraban las estrellas:  
-Draco, gracias pro hacerme tan feliz. Cualquier suceso malo que ha asado, no tiene importancia, siempre estuviste a mi lado.  
-Hermione, es mi deber, me alegro de que estés a mi lado, quiero compartir mi vida contigo.  
Draco la besó como otras muchas veces. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Nunca era suficiente, siempre se demostraban que se amaban. Eran muy felices juntos.  
  
ESPERO OS GUSTE Y QUE NO TENGAS ERRORES (LO HE CORREGIDO PERO SE ME PUEDE HABER SALTADO ALGUNO). DEJADME REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. BESOS DE LAURA. nenaradcliffe


End file.
